This invention relates to a packaging system for food. More particularly, it refers to a plastic two sided package coupled together for holding tart shells and pie crusts. It is well known that tarts are made in a process including at least two distinct steps. First, the tart shells are manufactured. Secondly, the tart shells are filled with a filler such as a jelly, a cake, or some other edible substance.
Frequently, when filled tart shells are transported the shells themselves are cracked or the filling that has been provided in an aesthetic display is defaced or deformed through engagement with the internal walls of the container in which the tart shells are transported. As such, a need has developed for a packaging system for tart shells that allows filled or unfilled tart shells to be easily and safely transported without damage even in the event they are inverted. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,955 to Selmer PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,836 to Murrell PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,458 to Ehe PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,404 to MacManus PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,544 to Dendrinos PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,957 to Polus PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,976 to Bessett et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,386 to Madalin et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,548 to Buff, Jr. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,157 to Caporaso PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,002 to Rez PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,083 to Antoni et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,774 to Hammett et al.
The present invention patentably distinguishes from the teachings of these U.S. Patents as contemplating a packaging system for tart shells having a lower half designed to receive the underside of a tart shell and an upper half including a peripheral ledge overlying the peripheral edge of the tart shell and holding it in place even if the packaging system is inverted with the upper half also including a domed structure designed to enclose the filling within the tart shell without engaging it.